


Command

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has a hard time getting used to someone else being in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Contains minor bondage and D/s.  
> Thank you to portkey who helped me find my way when I was lost.  
> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

He came out of his room rubbing a towel roughly over his face. Nothing like a shower to get the grime of the Cretaceous off you after a long day of whatever the hell he'd been doing with that bug-thing. He tossed the towel aside, took the black t-shirt off his shoulder and slipped it over his head. He continued toward the kitchen area, stopping short when he saw Wash leaning against the wall.

"Lieutenant?" She'd gone off duty when he had and they hadn't any meetings scheduled for the evening. "Problem?"

"No, sir." She tilted her head as if she wanted to say more but kept silent.

"Then, Wash, if you don't mind me asking, what in the hell are you doing in my quarters?"

She smiled and lowered her hands from where they'd been crossed over her chest. Something dropped from her finger with a clink then hung there, glinting in the light.

"That's some fine hardware you got there, Lieutenant."

How in the hell did she get those through the rift without him knowing? When they’d talked about it--back in the early days of the colony when they were very drunk and very tired--he’d agreed it would be relaxing to not have to be in charge, to let someone else call the shots. Exciting. And if he was going to trust anyone like that it’d be Wash. Not that she’d ever get hold of any cuffs, so he’d never have to make the decision. At least that’s what he thought at the time.

The chinking of metal on metal brought his attention back to her. She twirled the cuffs around her finger then caught them in her palm. "Commander. Come here."

The metal was surprisingly warm on his wrist. "You know, Wash, any other soldier tried to restrain me I'd accuse them of insubordination and throw them in the brig."

She jerked him toward her by the loose cuff then stepped around him. She twisted his cuffed arm behind his back and held it there, bending it slightly upward. If not for the metal on his wrist they could have been sparring. When Wash spoke her breath was hot on his neck. "But I’m not any other soldier, am I?" She bit down on his neck. "And right now, I’m in charge."

He chuckled, playing along. "That you are, Wash."

She bit back a laugh and nudged him a few steps away from her body. "You really don't know how to play this game at all, do you?"

"Guess not." He smirked and raised his brows, all bluster. "I'm used to being in command."

"Mmm," she hummed, and then she was silent. He couldn’t tell what she was doing behind him, couldn’t see her and couldn’t guess about something so far out of his normal experience. He swallowed hard when Wash drew his hands together and snapped the cuff over his loose wrist then pulled, testing his bonds. Tight. Uncomfortable enough he couldn't forget he was wearing them but nothing that would cause injury.

Wash spun him around to face her. She reached out and ran her hand across his cheek, then buried it in his hair, tugging his head slightly back and smiling at him. "Kneel."

He stayed silent, staring at her, until she let go. "Too much too soon," she murmured. "That's okay, Commander. I can wait for you to decide." She wrapped her hand around his throat, lightly clenching her fingers once before releasing him. "I can wait as long as you need."

As she walked away, she cast off her jacket and tank-top, letting them both fall to the floor of his spotless home. She sat heavily on his sofa and fiddled with the strap of her black bra before stretching her arms above her head and sighing. Then she lowered the zipper of her fatigues and ran her fingers over the bit of panties she'd exposed.

She seemed oblivious to him in a way he absolutely wasn’t to her, bracing her feet and canting her hips upward. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed, and she ran one finger over her lips and tongue. She sucked that finger into her mouth and he nearly overbalanced leaning in her direction.

"Aw, hell, Wash." He stood there, hands bumping the small of his back, metal biting lightly into his wrists. "You’re killing me."

She smiled but didn’t stop. Every time he took a step he could hear those damn cuffs clinking and every time they did Wash smiled more. Finally he stood in front of her. She sat up and reached a hand toward him. He moved forward until her palm was resting on his abdomen and inhaled sharply when she scratched through his shirt. She reached up, higher, but she was sitting and he was too tall for her to reach his face. They froze like that, Wash, hand outstretched, and him, shoulders shaking from holding himself rigid.

"Aw, hell," he said again then dropped to his knees in front of her.

Wash stroked her hand over his cheek and smiled. "It’s okay, Commander. I’ve got you."


End file.
